Poisoned Apple
by lilgenious
Summary: Like a poisoned apple that hides in a basket disguised, their relationship starts innocently enough. However, it is a relationship that is generally not allowed in society.


_**AN:** This story was originally published years earlier in response to Camelot_Land's prompt "Forbidden Fruit". Since I adore the relationship Morgana and Merlin had in the first few seasons, I decided to explore this one and have many other stories centred on these two characters as a result. However, I've been hunting around my files and have discovered that this little ficlet has been turned into a far larger story that goes into greater detail about this relationship. As this story has the same title as this little fic here, I am unsure as to where to publish it. I may come back on this site and have this removed and just upload chapters in its place, but I do like the way this ficlet happened though the lack of detail drives me nuts. I fully intend to publish this story and the expansions of "Glaring Looks of Pure Hate" as soon as I have a beta look them over._

* * *

The first time that Merlin saw her alone, she was eating a large red apple and was seated in the garden under an ancient sycamore tree. She had dragged over a bench that had previously rested at the other end of the garden, something that amused him because he saw the drag marks in the dirt, and the look of utmost defiance on her face told him that she had done it on purpose.

He was surprised to find her alone. Usually, she was accompanied by Arthur or her beloved handmaiden, and to find her completely on her own left him in a state of shock.  
At first she didn't notice him. He had been asked by Arthur to get some peaches... something that the prince was most adamant he get. Though Merlin knew that it was most likely he wanted to be left alone for awhile because of his father's latest rage. He knew better than to argue with Arthur whenever the prince was in one of his moods, something that he had learned soon after entering his service.

"Merlin?" Morgana's voice sounded in his eardrums, interrupting him from troubled thoughts about Arthur's latest argument with his father.

He must have started violently because Morgana looked suddenly concerned, and threw aside her apple to get to her feet. A book fell from her lap and onto the grass, and for a moment Morgana was distracted as she hurriedly reached down to grab her book.

However, Merlin beat her to it and picked it up for her. He looked quickly at the golden letters that were carved on the book's spine and smiled at the familiar title.

"The Legend of Clovis is one of my favourite books." Merlin handed the book back to her and straightened up. He saw Morgana's cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Arthur tells me that I am silly for liking these little stories," said Morgana quietly, and he saw that her eyes were searching the gardens, as if she were fearful that Arthur was there hiding somewhere. "However, I find Clovis to be an endearing character. He seems almost real to me."

Before Merlin had the chance to respond to her however, she had stood up and looked about ready to leave.

"Was there anything you wanted, Merlin?"

"Arthur wants peaches." Even to his ears, the sentence sounded rather stupid.

"Oh, the gardens don't have any peach trees," she said after a brief pause. "However, there are some wild peaches that are on the other side of the river. Do you want me to show you where they are?"

He didn't even think about his response, just said yes and didn't give it a second thought.

* * *

The second time that Merlin happened to find Morgana on her own was a few weeks after they had met in the garden. This time things were a bit different. He could feel that the change was in the air, but still he did not give it a second thought.

He found that his thoughts, along with any worries were lost the moment that Morgana smiled at him.

"Do you want to come out for a ride with me?" she asked.

He said yes without ever pausing to think about the consequences.

* * *

"I see that you're growing rather affectionate of the Lady Morgana," Arthur said to him offhandedly a few days after their secret ride.

Merlin's heart sped up as he placed the prince's clothes on hangers in the wardrobe. "Why do you say that, Sire?"

"I am not blind, Merlin. I can see that the two of you have grown rather close. A little too close for my comfort, but close enough for me to suspect that something is going on."

Merlin bit his cheek looking worried, but did not say anything further. Arthur seemed to take this as confirmation that something outside the realms of friendship was going on between Morgana and Merlin.

"If you don't keep yourself in check, my father will have you and Morgana severely punished." Arthur's warning was grave, and when Merlin turned to look at him he was surprised to see the look of concern etched on his face. "I've seen my father's harsh punishments on commoners and nobles alike that are found in compromising situations."

Merlin tried to laugh at what Arthur had said, but he found that trying to make light of the situation was extremely difficult to do.

Especially since he had agreed to meet Morgana later that night in a special place that she had shown him on their ride together, one that was to ensure privacy upon those that longed to keep secrets.

* * *

He had no way of knowing that his choice to go through with the secret meeting with Morgana would end so badly. As it turned out, a stable boy had followed the two of them to their prearranged meeting destination and had run off to tell Uther.

A group of knights, along with the king had ridden out there that night and had found the two wrapped in a rather intimate kiss. Merlin thought that he would never forget the sound of Uther's cry of rage at discovering them, and looked about ready to kill Merlin had it not been for a few of the knights restraining him.

Merlin found himself immediately tied and being brought back to Camelot. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, and all around them the silence pressed in on them.  
Even Morgana was silent... and it was this that made Merlin wish that he would die.

* * *

"So you believe that your manservant along with Lady Morgana were enchanted?" Uther looked rather dubious at this explanation.

Arthur glared at Merlin. "Yes, as it turns out the apples that were found in Morgana's rooms were poisoned with a magical enchantment."

"Gaius?"

His face composed, Gaius stood before the king and held up a large red apple. "Yes, Sire. Whoever it was who enchanted them took advantage of a rather common legend, and laced them with a potion that would make whoever ate them fall in love with the first person that entered their rooms."

The king seemed to be in doubt for a few minutes, but finally made the final judgement that both Merlin and Morgana would not be punished for anything. Though he did say that both were not allowed to be near each other in any circumstances and said that next time they were caught together, they would not be so lucky.

Morgana and Merlin avoided the other's eyes as the king left them. The next time they looked up, they saw that the court had filed out, and that Arthur and Gaius were both glaring at them menacingly.


End file.
